


Sun, Sea and Set-Up

by shnixangel



Series: Nick/AJ [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: “So guess who’s going to the Maldives on their own?” AJ flopped sideways onto the sofa, pulling a cushion over his face and tried to smother himself with it.“Take Nick.” Brian suggested as he took the pickle out of his burger.AJ peered out from behind his cushion “Eh?”“Take Nick,” repeated Brian “obvious choice.”---“Come on dude, it’ll be fun!  A beach for 10 days, we can chill out, we could do a bit of writing, I brought my guitar with me,” Nick reminded him and hadn’t AJ been oh so pleased to see that when they’d checked in at LAX.   “Great food, sunshine, the sea…”“And no fucking sex.” AJ grumbled.





	Sun, Sea and Set-Up

“Fucking hell! Stupid fucking arseholes!” AJ ranted, tossing his phone and paperwork onto the sofa in the break room before falling onto it himself.

“Dare I ask?” Kevin asked before eating the fries in his hand.

“The holiday I’d booked for next week, once we’re done recording? Well, pretty pointless now, since Lyndsey fucked off, so just tried to cancel it. But oh no, sorry Mr McLean but it’s too close to the departure date so we can’t cancel it!” He replied, putting on a fake high voice in imitation of the call handler. “So guess who’s going to the Maldives on their own?” AJ flopped sideways onto the sofa, pulling a cushion over his face and tried to smother himself with it.

“Take Nick.” Brian suggested as he took the pickle out of his burger.

AJ peered out from behind his cushion “Eh?” 

“Take Nick,” repeated Brian “obvious choice.”

AJ sat up and gave Brian his most confused expression, “Obvious choice, how?”

“He’s available at short notice, has no one to worry about at home or answer to, you know him, he knows you, you already know he’s a messy fucker, he knows when to give you space, sorted.” Brian explained, punctuating his point with a jab of his burger and a piece of lettuce fell out.

*** 

“Sure, why not? Don’t have anything else to do for 10 days, other than hang out at home and play on my playstation.” Nick had shrugged when AJ had reluctantly asked him later that day.

*** 

“Man, this is gonna be wicked!” Nick grinned as he opened the door for AJ into the private lounge they’d been escorted to whilst they waited for the seaplane to be ready.

“I’m already planning how I’m going to get my revenge on Brian.” AJ grumbled. He’d spent 16 hours on a flight from LA to Dubai, and then another 4 hours from Dubai to Male and Nick hadn’t stopped talking for at least 12 hours.

“Come on dude, it’ll be fun! A beach for 10 days, we can chill out, we could do a bit of writing, I brought my guitar with me,” Nick reminded him and hadn’t AJ been oh so pleased to see that when they’d checked in at LAX. “Great food, sunshine, the sea…”

“And no fucking sex.” AJ grumbled, dropping his bag into a leather chair in the corner of the lounge.  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at AJ in amusement and AJ glared at him as he sat on a sofa. “Not if you were the last man on earth Carter!”

Nick yawned as he dropped down on the sofa next to AJ, tipping his head back. “What time is it?”  
“I’ve no fucking idea.” AJ frowned, looking around for a clock. “9.30am apparently.” He replied, leaning his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“What day is it?” Nick asked.

AJ shook his head. “Dunno, don’t care.”

“It’s Tuesday.” A female voice said from nearby.

AJ’s eyes opened to find a couple in front of him. “Hey, thanks. Honestly, we’ve no idea what day it is - we flew from LA.” He yawned, sitting up and taking his head off Nick’s shoulder.

“So, we’ve got to try and stay awake until tonight?” Nick asked, a little horrified.

The woman smiled at him. “Yep, ‘fraid so.” She replied. She turned a step and then turned back. “I hope you don’t mind me checking, but you’re both in the Backstreet Boys, aren’t you?” She asked, a little embarrassed.

Nick grinned. “Yep, guilty as charged!” He laughed as he slung his arm around AJ’s shoulders. AJ was great with fans when he wasn’t tired but he could be a bit prickly about it all if he was sleep deprived. Which he most definitely was.

She looked between them, “I didn’t realise you two were…” She trailed off. “I’d never have guessed, you must be very discreet about it…”

“Oh, sweetheart, no!” AJ laughed as he realised what she was alluding to as Nick hugged AJ closer to him and raised his finger to his lips. 

“Shh. It’s been a secret for a long time, let’s not ruin it, yeah?”

AJ looked up and glared at Nick. “Really?”

Nick grinned wickedly. “Babe! Come on! We’re on holiday, they’re gonna see us making out at some point.” He shrugged, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“In your fucking dreams.” AJ said quietly through gritted teeth.

“I like it! I think you’re cute together!” She smiled as the man with her tugged on her arm discreetly. 

“Sorry, I’m probably embarrassing you. I’m Amanda, this is my fiance, David. We’re getting married next week.” She explained, smiling up at David.

“Hey, I’m Nick, this is AJ. We’re just on vacation, not getting married...that I know of!” Nick mock gasped, winking at AJ who was doing his level best to bite his tongue. “Oh my god, is that…?”

“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s sleep deprived. Nice to meet you both.” AJ grinned, smacking Nick around the back of the head. 

*** 

It was nearly 11.30am when they finally landed at their luxury island. They were shown to their villa and Nick let out a low whistle as he wandered through the villa.

“Sweet, man!” He grinned, his eyes lighting up as he saw the small plunge pool on their balcony that faced onto the ocean. “You must’ve liked Lyndsey a lot!” He laughed, and then grimaced, realising what he’d said.

“It’s ok dude, no harm done.” AJ replied, dropping his bag onto the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower and then hit the hay for a bit.”

Nick frowned. “Really? Cos, it’s like lunchtime.” He reminded AJ.

“It might be lunchtime here Nick, but I cannot even work out what time it is in LA and I need to sleep. Which side of the bed do you want?” AJ grumbled.

Nick shrugged. “Don’t care.” He replied, grabbing his phone and headphones and heading out to where he’d spotted some very comfortable looking sun loungers.

*** 

When AJ came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, Nick was fast asleep on the sun lounger. He huffed out a laugh, grabbing a blanket from a nearby sofa and draping it over Nick. He took a moment to look out at the ocean, a little overwhelmed by the fact they were just surrounded by water and nothing else. 

*** 

“Fuck, knew we shouldn’t have slept so long.” Nick whined after he and AJ got back from dinner much later that evening. “I knew it would screw up our sleep.”

AJ finished his glass of water and put it down on the table in front of him. “Dude, we’re in the fucking Maldives, it doesn’t matter what time it is - we can wake up whenever the fuck we want to tomorrow and there’s no management beating down our door, no Kev calling us and telling us to move our backsides. We can just relax and do whatever we want.” AJ sighed leisurely.

*** 

“What the fuck…?” Nick groaned as he heard a doorbell ring. “Aje, why is there somebody at the door?” He asked, smacking AJ’s shoulder as he rolled onto his back.

“Dunno. Don’t care. Find out if you like.” AJ mumbled from where his face was hidden by the pillow.

The doorbell rang again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Nick grumbled, grabbing yesterday’s t-shirt from the end of the bed and heading out to the main door. He pulled the door open, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Breakfast, sir.” A waiter smiled warmly at him, nodding down at the trolley in front of him.  
“Oh. Ok, thanks.” Nick said, standing to one side as the waiter rolled the trolley inside.

“Hey, Aje, did you order breakfast?” Nick asked as the waiter took the trolley out onto the balcony and set it up.

“No Carter, I did not.” AJ moaned, rolling onto his back. “Oh.” He said, realisation hitting him.  
“Oh?” Nick repeated, thanking the waiter and signing the room slip before the waiter excused himself silently.  
“I booked the fucking romance package.” AJ groaned, hiding his eyes under his arm. 

“Aww, babe, you shouldn’t have!” Nick teased, dragging some of the duvet off the bed to annoy AJ as he went out to where breakfast had been laid out. “Wow, looks pretty awesome dude.” He called into the bedroom where AJ had grabbed the duvet and was doing his best to disappear underneath it. “You know, I’ll eat the whole fucking lot if you don’t get your arse out here.”

“I don’t care!” AJ yelled back.

“Hey, we’ve got neighbours, don’t be yelling at…” Nick glanced down at his watch. “...10am, fuck, why did you organise breakfast so late?” He asked.

AJ let out a loud groan and he kicked the duvet off in frustration, realising that there was no way Nick was going to let him go back to sleep.

“I thought I’d still be fucking Lyndsey’s brains out this morning so I thought a late breakfast was probably sensible for all.” He snapped at Nick as he yanked out a chair and sat down, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on.

“Ah. Sorry dude.” Nick said, opening a napkin with a knife and fork in it as he pulled a plate of avocado toast towards him.

AJ shook his head. “Sorry man, not your fault you’re not Lyndsey.” He sighed, pouring himself a very large coffee.

“Any more romantic surprises you’re going to woo me with?” Nick teased as he pushed the empty plate away from him a few minutes later.

“Fuck knows!” AJ laughed. “Probably. Sophie organised the whole thing, I just told her where to book and book all the romantic shit and she did her job, so you can thank her for this when we get back.” He smiled.

*** 

“I don’t reckon I’d have ever booked somewhere like this.” Nick said a little while later. The breakfast trolley had been taken away and they were both relaxing on sun loungers. AJ had a book he was reading and Nick had been listening to a podcast.

“Really? What, never?” AJ asked in surprise. “Even to bring a girl away on holiday?”

Nick shook his head. “Maybe, but there’s never been anyone serious enough that I’ve ever thought about it.”

AJ stuck his bottom lip out at Nick. “Aww, babe…” He teased.

Nick shoved his shoulder playfully. “Oh fuck off! It’s not like I’m not getting laid!” He grinned.  
“Yeah, alright, don’t rub it in.” AJ growled, chucking his book down on the floor.  
“Oh come on! You only broke up with Lyndsey like, what, a week ago?”  
“9 days ago.” AJ corrected him.  
“Oh, ok, well, 9 days ago…” Nick parroted back to AJ, dodging out of the way as AJ tried to smack his arm. “Seriously! It’s not that long!”  
“Do you know the last time I went without sex for 9 days?” AJ snapped.  
“No, I don’t happen to carry my AJ sex diary with me all the time!” Nicked snorted with laughter at his own joke.

AJ closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m gonna kill Brian.”

“Oh shut up, no you’re not! Ok, I’m sorry, when was the last time you’d not had sex for 9 days?” Nick asked.

“I don’t fucking remember!” AJ cried.  
“Well, the rest of the world, us mere mortals, can manage for weeks, sometimes, months of dry spells, so … anyway, it’s not like you don’t have your hand!” Nick smirked.

“It’s not the fucking same and you know it!” AJ snapped.

Nick nodded his head in agreement. “No, you’re right. But you know, it’s not really like you can go picking women up here, is it?” 

AJ glared at Nick. “Do you think I haven’t already worked that out?”

“Christ, if I’d known you were this uptight not having sex for 10 days, not sure I’d have come on this holiday.” Nick teased, nudging AJ’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine!”

*** 

Because of jet lag, both Nick and AJ fell asleep mid afternoon, Nick taking up almost the entire bed, spread eagled out over it where he’d just fallen backwards on the bed, shut his eyes and started snoring and AJ slept on the sofa, curled up tightly.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” AJ mumbled, throwing a cushion at Nick who was still fast asleep on the bed. 

“Urgh, what?” Nick grumbled, turning onto his side as AJ threw another cushion  
“What time is it?”

Nick stretched and glanced at his watch. “Half six.”  
“Fuck it. Right, come on, we’ve got dinner reservations at 7.30pm.” AJ yawned, uncurling himself from the sofa. “Fuck, I’m not sleeping on there again.”

“Dinner reservations?” Nick asked, struggling to sit up. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he watched AJ cross the room. 

“Yep. Sophie sent me an itinerary!” He laughed.  
“Cool. What are we doing tomorrow?” Nick asked. 

“No idea, she’s drip feeding me the itinerary - fuck knows why! Have you got something to wear for dinner?”

Nick pulled a face. “I have jeans?”  
“Dude! This is a posh place! Didn’t you bring slacks? Tell me you brought a shirt with you?” AJ pleaded.  
“Yes! I have a shirt! Might even have two.” Nick shrugged, clambering off the bed and throwing open his suitcase. 

AJ sighed in despair. “Oh my god, Kev would lose his shit if he saw that. Fuck man, do you even know how to fold a shirt?!” He asked, pulling a shirt out of Nick’s suitcase that was rolled into a ball. “You know what an iron is, right?”

Nick pouted. “You’re so much better at that than me!”  
“No! You’re 38 years old, Nick, you need to learn how to iron a fucking shirt!” AJ said, chucking it over Nick’s head. “And I’m not paying for your fucking dinner if you can’t iron a shirt!” He added, heading into the bathroom. 

Nick glared at the bathroom door as it slammed shut. “‘You need how to learn how to iron a fucking shirt’” He imitated AJ, throwing the shirt on the bed and opening a cupboard to look for something that resembled an iron. 

“I can fucking hear you, you knob!” AJ yelled. 

Nick stuck his middle finger up at the door. “Can’t see that now, can you, fucker.” He mumbled as the ironing board fell onto his foot. 

From the bathroom, Nick heard AJ laugh and he glared at the door, attempting to put the ironing board up.

*** 

AJ was woken by the sound of the doorbell the following morning. He rolled onto his back to find that Nick was once again letting their breakfast in.

“Surely Sophie knows that we don’t need a romantic breakfast every morning?” Nick asked as he signed the room slip and closed the door behind the waiter.

“Probably. She’s probably finding this all very fucking funny, romantic dinners last night and romantic breakfasts.” AJ grumbled, sitting up, the sheet pooling at his waist, the tattoos on his arms and bare chest a stark contrast to the white sheet.

“Surely she’d know not to bother with this. Although, it’s pretty nice to get breakfast every morning.” Nick conceded.  
“Does mean we don’t have to get dressed for breakfast - I mean, you’re barely dressed! Seriously Carter, could those briefs be any tighter?” AJ teased him as he got out of bed and pinged the waistband of Nick’s boxer briefs as he walked past, Nick jerking forward and catching his hip on a table.

“Oi! Have you stolen my avocado toast?!” Nick cried as AJ picked up a plate and wandered out to the balcony.  
“Think you’ll find it’s my avocado toast, as I booked all of this.” AJ grinned.  
“I think you’ll find then that it’s actually Sophie’s!” Nick laughed, looking down at the trolley and picking up the fresh fruit and yoghurt.

“I’m amazed you’re ignoring the fried food.” AJ commented as Nick sat at the side of the pool, legs dangling into the warm water.

“I’m trying to be healthy! If I ate what I wanted whilst we were here, I’d be the size of a whale when I left! I might go and use the gym today.” He said, eating a piece of watermelon, the juice dribbling down his chin and dropping onto his legs.

“I think there’s something booked for tomorrow, although fucked if I know what it is.” AJ said, finishing off his breakfast and putting the plate on the floor, the knife and fork clattering against the plate.  
“Probably more romantic shit!” Nick laughed.

“I fucking hope not - you’re the last person I wanna get romantic with!” AJ laughed and Nick threw his napkin at him, glaring at it as it fluttered to the ground well before it reached AJ.

“There’s literally thousands of women, and some men, who would happily get romantic with me.” Nick grinned annoyingly at AJ.

“Shame they aren’t here then, ain’t it?! AJ poked his tongue out at Nick. “I’m so fucking horny, can’t believe I’m stuck here with you.” He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the sun lounger.

“You asked me!” Nick laughed, finishing his fruit and sliding down into the pool.

“Surely there would have been somebody I could have had sex with that would’ve wanted to come.” AJ complained. “Why did I let Brian talk me into asking you?”

“Nice. Nothing like it being special and meaningful!” Nick laughed, deliberately splashing AJ who just glared at him.

“When was the last time you had meaningful sex?” AJ asked, one eyebrow raised in a question.

Nick shrugged. “A while ago.”  
“And when was the last time you had sex?”  
“Few weeks ago?” Nick guessed. “Not sure.”  
AJ looked at him in disbelief. “Not sure? A few weeks ago?! Christ, I wish I had your sex drive.” He mumbled.

“Just use your hand for god’s sake AJ, there’s no shame in it!” Nick grinned at him, resting his head on his elbows as he held himself at the side of the pool, his legs treading the water beneath him gently.  
“I have been doing! Yesterday, twice and it’s not fucking helped!” AJ snapped.  
“Twice?! Jesus, where do you keep it all?!” Nick laughed.  
AJ laughed with him. “Believe me, after the kinky shit I’ve done, I’m amazed there’s any left at all! How often do you do it then?”

Nick shrugged easily. “Couple of times a week I guess.” He answered. “If your own hand isn’t doing it for you, you could try fingering.” He suggested.

AJ’s jaw dropped open a little. “Come again?” He said, and then laughed at his own joke as he realised what he’d said.

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to do?!” Nick winked at him. “Seriously, you must have done it, you’ve shagged blokes in the past right?”

“Yeah, but I’ve always topped, so I’ve never done...that. When have you done that?” He asked Nick, surprised.

“Just on my own - pretty fucking good if you get it right. There’s some mint shower gel in the bathroom you can borrow if you like.” 

AJ looked at him in disbelief. “You bought shower gel to finger yourself with?”

Nick shrugged, totally unashamed. “I knew there wouldn’t be any sex whilst I was here so thought, you know, just in case I got horny.”

AJ shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t know if I’m appalled or impressed!” He told Nick, all this talk of wanking having an effect on him and he sighed in frustration.

“Dude, just go jack off in the shower for fuck’s sake!” Nick laughed, seeing the state that AJ was in.

AJ stood up. “I hate you right now, you know that right?” He asked.

 

“I’ll stay in the pool til your done, make as much noise as you like!” Nick teased, disappearing under the water as AJ stormed into the bathroom.

*** 

As AJ reappeared a little while later, he grinned leisurely at Nick who was still in the pool.

“Thank fuck for that.” Nick grumbled, getting out of the pool, his underwear now see through and clinging to him as he strode past AJ with determination.

“Mint shower gel, remember!” AJ hollered after him, drying his hair with a towel as he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

*** 

“Er...have we been broken into?” Nick asked as they made their way back to the villa that evening. They’d had a meal in one of the many restaurants, too many candles for AJ’s liking and he’d grumbled about the possibility of firing Sophie when he got back to LA, if only she wasn’t so goddamn good at her job.

“I highly doubt it, Carter!” AJ laughed.  
Nick nodded at the front door of the villa. “See? It’s open.” He said.

AJ frowned. “Oh...hello?” He called as he got to the door.  
“Hello Mc McLean, Mr Carter. Your jacuzzi bath has been drawn on the balcony.” A woman told them both kindly.

“My what has been what?” AJ asked in surprise.  
“Your PA organised it, I believe.” The woman replied. “Enjoy.” She smiled, pulling the door closed behind her.

Cautiously, AJ walked through the villa, instantly spotting where it had been set up. He groaned. “I tell you, she’s fucking fired!” He laughed. “Looks amazing though.” AJ commented.

The jacuzzi was bubbling away, tea light candles all around the edge other than where there was a space to get in. Flower petals floated on the top and on a small table at the side, there was an ice bucket with what looked like a bottle of champagne, some fresh fruits and some chocolates.

“It does. Looks nice and relaxing.”

“You want in?” AJ asked.  
“Nah, you go - it’s your holiday.” Nick shrugged, grabbing his guitar case from just inside the door.  
“Sure?” AJ asked, undoing his shirt and dropping it on the bed.  
“Course. Sit on a jet, it’ll help you relax!” Nick smirked, ducking as AJ smacked his head.

“Shall I stick the champagne in the fridge?” Nick asked as he glanced over at AJ who was lying in the jacuzzi, legs floating out in front of him, head back and eyes closed.

“Yeah, maybe, it’s not like either of us will drink it.”  
“I might.”  
“Well, then stick it in the fridge then! Come on, how is talking about booze helping me relax dude?” AJ asked, glaring at Nick with one eye open.

“Sorry!” Nick grinned, opening the fridge and putting it inside. “Fruit?” He asked.  
“Oh my god! Nick! I thought you told me to relax!” AJ snapped.

Nick stuck his tongue out at AJ and dropped down onto a sun lounger, looking out into the night sky. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of the jacuzzi and the ocean.

“Fuck…” A low moan came from the jacuzzi.  
“Found a jet?” Nick smirked without opening his eyes.  
“Might have done.” AJ said, his voice tense. “Any chance you wanna fuck off inside and close the blinds?” 

Nick pretended to think about it. “Nah, quite comfy here.”  
“Fine, then you can listen to me jack off.” AJ grinned as Nick looked over at him.

“Urgh! Fine!” Nick cried, throwing his arms up in the air and standing up. “Not gonna be able to use that for days, all that jizz in the tub!” He pretended to look horrified.  
“Nick…” AJ said warningly, his eyes closed and his jaw tense.

Nick laughed as he headed inside, deliberately making a show of closing the blinds and then he stripped out of his clothes getting into bed, pulling the duvet over him and putting his headphones on so he couldn’t hear AJ.

He felt a dip in the bed a little later. “All done?” Nick asked sleepily.  
“Yep.” AJ yawned, turning off the light above his side of the bed.  
“More relaxed?” Nick asked, turning over to face AJ.  
AJ huffed out a laugh. “For now!” 

*** 

After their normal wake up call of breakfast in bed, AJ was surprised to find an envelope by the door.

“Oh no way!” He groaned as Nick appeared out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair wet and sticking every which way and a toothbrush in his mouth.  
“‘S up?” He mumbled around the toothbrush.  
“Couples massage.” AJ said, shaking his head in disbelief, waving the piece of paper in Nick’s face.

Nick’s eyes widened. “Cool.” He mumbled, heading back into the bathroom to spit. “What time?” He called through to the hallway.  
AJ looked back down at the piece of paper. “1pm. Fuck, it’s three hours long!”  
“Amazing.” Nick grinned as he walked back through, having lost the towel and AJ watched in disbelief as he walked across the room to his suitcase. 

“Seriously, do you have to be naked so much of the time?” AJ asked with a sigh.  
“It’s comfy.” Nick replied, finding a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of pale pink shorts and a grey and white striped sleeveless top.  
“For you. It’s destroying my eyesight.” AJ retorted as Nick stuck his tongue out at him over his shoulder. “Oh yeah, real mature Carter!”

*** 

“It’s a what?” AJ asked the receptionist as they arrived a few hours later.  
“A tantric massage sir, it’s one of our most romantic, most special massages.” She told him, and Nick, with a smile.

Nick turned his back on the receptionist, hiding the smirk from her.

“Is there another treatment we could have?” AJ asked hopefully.  
“Sorry sir, our therapists are all specially trained and everyone else is busy, you have our two best therapists for this treatment.” She smiled sweetly at him.  
“Of course they are.” AJ muttered. “Of course, thank you.”

*** 

“I know, I know, she’s fired!” Nick laughed as they were shown into a couples’ spa room and asked to strip down to their underwear and get comfortable on the tables in front of them, which were placed close together.

“I just know she’s doing this on fucking purpose.” AJ grumbled. “I mean, why wouldn’t she have changed this from a couples’ treatment to just a normal massage?”

Nick shrugged, slipping out of his clothes and leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. “Maybe she’s trying to hook us up?!” Nick winked salaciously at AJ who just rolled his eyes and turned his back on Nick. 

“This is so comfy.” Nick said, his voice muffled a few moments later as he lay, face down on the massage table as there was a quiet knock at the door.

“Come in.” AJ called as he got himself into the same position as Nick, pulling the loose sheet provided over his backside.

“Afternoon gentlemen. Our names are Suzy and Vanda.” A lady introduced them both and Nick and AJ both turned their heads up to say hi. “Who is Mr Carter?” She asked.  
“That’d be me.” Nick replied, putting his head back down.  
“Vanda will be your therapist. We are just going to explain the treatment to you both and then we shall get started.” Suzy explained.

AJ sighed in relaxation as a warm damp cloth was used to gently wipe his feet and he could smell lemongrass nearby.

“Coiled like a sleeping serpent at the base of the spine, the kundalini gland is a powerhouse of creative energy. The centerpiece of this hypnotic ritual is the kundalini massage. Performed by a pair of female tantric therapists using fluid, dance-like movements and melodic strokes, this massage harnesses the Shiva, male, energies to stir the kundalini; awakened, it rises through the spine and chakra channels, releasing blocked energy and increasing awareness.” Suzy read soothingly and AJ immediately tensed. He’d hoped that the treatment might relax him, but he was fairly certain that by the end of it, he was just going to end up hornier than ever.

To his right, as Nick’s therapist started, he heard Nick snore and he resolved to kick him for being so relaxed later.

***

By the time they got back to their room several hours later, AJ’s body was literally humming with sexual tension. The start of the massage had been amazing, it had really relaxed him but then they’d started on the kundalini gland, or whatever the fuck it was called, and something had flicked, like a switch, inside and unbelievably, he now felt hornier than he had since he’d arrived.

“Let me guess, gonna fire her even after you’ve fired her the first three times?” Nick grinned as he unlocked the villa door and stepped inside. 

“So fucking fired!” AJ grinned. “Seriously, how is it possible to be horny after a massage?! Aren’t they supposed to relax you?!” He asked, chucking his own key card and phone onto the bed.  
“Yes, but not many people have a sex drive like yours.” Nick laughed.  
“Then they don’t know how lucky they are!” AJ replied. “I’m going for a shower.”

Nick fell onto the bed, laughing. “I’ll stick my headphones in!” He told AJ who merely stuck his middle finger up at him and slammed the bathroom door.

*** 

“Ooh, more champagne for us not to drink!” Nick grinned when they returned later that evening from dinner.

“You can have some, if you like, you don’t have to not drink it because of me.” AJ told him as they sat on the sun loungers on the balcony.

“Seems a little unfair.” Nick commented, glancing over at AJ.  
“Dude, we both know that if I have a drink, just one, it could be catastrophic because I’ll just keep drinking until I pass out. You were always able to control it better than me.” AJ said. “Honestly, I don’t mind if you want a glass.”

Nick looked at his friend carefully. “Sure?”  
“Honestly dude, just fucking open it would ya?!” AJ laughed.

*** 

AJ shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was regretting suggesting that Nick had a drink because he’d seemingly forgotten that, because Nick was ordinarily as teetotal as he was, the champagne was always going to go to Nick’s head fast.

“How’s the sexual frustration going?” Nick asked lazily. “Did the wank help, in the shower?” He asked, his eyes closed, the glass of champagne in his hand leaning dangerous over his lap.  
“Do you have a brain to mouth filter, Carter?” AJ laughed.  
“How long have you known me?!” Nick grinned, opening his eyes and smiling over at AJ.  
“Too fucking long!” AJ groaned good-naturedly.  
“Rude. Did it help?” Nick asked again, closing his eyes again.  
“Nah. Well, for like an hour…” AJ replied.

“Why do some people have really high sex drives and others have almost non-existent ones? I mean, what is a sex drive? Where is the sex going? Does it even have a license?” He asked, his speech a little slurred.

“Oh my god.” AJ laughed quietly to himself. “You are smashed dude!”  
“Want me to blow you?” Nick asked easily.  
AJ spat out the mouthful of diet coke he’d just taken. “What?!”  
Nick opened his eyes and turned his head to AJ. “Want me to blow you?”

“Ok, I think you’ve had far too much to drink!” AJ laughed, ignoring the burn in his groin at the mere thought of Nick’s suggestion.  
“I’ve done it before.”  
AJ frowned. “Done what before?”  
“Blown someone. A guy. Obviously!” Nick giggled.  
AJ sat forward. “You’ve done what?” He asked in surprise.  
“Given a blow job. Is my speech really slurred? Do you not understand what I’m saying?” Nick frowned.

“No, no, I quite understand what the fuck you mean Carter, what I don’t understand is how I’m only hearing about this now! Who?!”  
“That doesn’t matter.” Nick said, sitting forward and immediately grabbing the side of the sun lounger as he swayed a little. “Do you want me to blow you?” He asked again, a wicked smile on his face.

AJ just looked at him. “I…” He began.  
Nick rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, a simple yes is all I need!” He grinned, swinging his legs around to sit on the edge of the sun lounger. 

AJ froze as Nick leant forward, his hand stroking over his groin and he couldn’t help the groan that came out of his mouth. Nick grinned, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he climbed onto AJ’s sun lounger, parting AJ’s legs and fumbling with the button on AJ’s shorts, his glass of champagne still in his hand.

“For fuck’s sake…” AJ mumbled, his brain in overdrive, knowing that Nick was drunk and he shouldn’t be letting this happen, but his cock had other ideas and was overriding his brain. He undid the zip and shoved his shorts down his legs a little. 

“No boxers? Were you planning on getting lucky?!” Nick teased as he shuffled down the sun lounger a little.  
“Not with you!” AJ gasped as Nick wrapped his hand around the base of AJ’s cock which was rapidly hardening into his touch.

Nick licked his lips. Without taking his eyes off AJ, he took a mouthful of champagne, passed the glass to AJ and slid his mouth over AJ.

“FUCK!” AJ cried, bucking up into Nick’s mouth, the coolness of the champagne and the warmth of Nick’s mouth utterly overwhelming and Nick let the champagne dribble out of his mouth a little, running down over AJ’s balls and thighs, before letting AJ fall from his lips, taking the champagne glass and doing the same thing again.

“Fuck, Nick, fuck…” AJ groaned, clutching the stem of the champagne as Nick handed it back to him, his other hand in Nick’s hair, gripping it tightly as Nick sucked him down as far as he could, gagging a little as AJ hit the back of Nick’s throat. He tipped his head back, his eyes squeezed closed as Nick took the final mouthful of champagne from the glass and sucked him into his mouth yet again, his hand still tightly wrapped around the base of AJ’s cock.

“Oh my god, how did I not know how stunningly good you’d be at this?!” AJ groaned, opening his eyes as the champagne glass fell to the ground with a thunk. Seeing Nick between his legs, his eyes a little glazed, his cheeks red, his hair wild where AJ was clutching at it, AJ’s cock deep in his mouth almost sent AJ to the brink in an instant, but Nick pulled back a little, teasing him, swirling the tip of his tongue around the tip of AJ’s cock before taking as much of AJ into his mouth as he could, his hands under AJ’s hips, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth.

“Fuck, this is...oh fuck Carter…” AJ trailed off as he felt Nick gag a little again and he knew how close he was to coming. “Fuck Nick, pull off..” AJ gasped, trying to pull out of Nick’s mouth but Nick just shook his head a little, sucking harder than before and before he knew what had hit him, AJ was coming, Nick spluttering in surprise but swallowing down as much of it as he could manage.

AJ collapsed back onto the sun lounger, gasping for air as Nick finally pulled off of him. Smirking down at AJ, he stood up, his legs a little wobbly as he did so, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips. “Fuck man, did not expect that to turn me on as much as it has.” He grinned, adjusting himself in his shorts before he headed inside, into the bathroom.

AJ’s breathing eventually slowed down as he took in the enormity of what had just happened and then he heard Nick’s gasps from the bathroom, the sound of his breath hitching as he quite obviously jerked himself off.

AJ couldn’t help but clamber off the sun lounger, kicking off his shorts as he did so, part of him knowing he should stay outside, but the other, bigger part of him wanting to hear Nick.

As he got into the room, he lay down on the bed, with just his t-shirt on as he heard Nick swear and then let out a long, low groan as he quite obviously came.

“Fuck me…” AJ breathed to himself, pulling the thin sheet over himself as the bathroom door flew back open and Nick grinned lazily at him as he walked towards the bed, his legs shaky and disoriented, having apparently left all of his clothes in the bathroom.

“That was fucking hot.” Nick grinned at AJ as he fell into the bed beside AJ. “Thanks dude.” He gave AJ’s cheek a hasty kiss before he turned over.

AJ looked at Nick’s broad back in disbelief. He let out a loud sigh as Nick began to snore. 

“Fuck.” AJ swore, realising just how complicated they’d both just made things.

*** 

Nick flinched as he moved the next morning. “Oh my god, why did you let me drink?” He groaned, his head pounding. 

When there was no reply, Nick gingerly opened his eyes. Glancing around the room, he saw that there were ripples in the pool on the balcony.

He groaned in pain as he sat up, realising that he had no clothes on. He licked his lips, realising that his mouth felt dry and as he leant over to get a water bottle from the table by the bed, the previous night’s events shot into his brain like a bullet from a gun.

“Oh fuck…” He muttered to himself. Grabbing his phone, he slunk into the bathroom, hoping that AJ wouldn’t see him.

He grimaced as he glanced around the bathroom, his clothes strewn over the place and a bunch of tissues where he’d obviously tried to wipe away the evidence of his orgasm on the bath. He grimaced as he picked the tissues up with two fingers and dropped them into the toilet, flushing them away. He shut the lid and unlocked his phone, dialling a familiar number. 

“Yo dude, what’s up?” Kevin answered, his Southern drawl almost a comfort to Nick.  
“I think I blew AJ last night.” Nick said, his voice croakier than it had any right to be if he’d not blown AJ the previous night.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Followed by a female laugh. “How can he not know?!” Nick heard Kristin laugh.

“You think you blew him?” Kevin repeated slowly, Kristin’s laugh getting further away.  
“I did, fuck man, what the hell was I thinking?” Nick asked urgently.  
“Well, you clearly weren’t thinking with your brain!” Kevin laughed. “What the fuck, Nick?!”  
“I was drunk.” Nick admitted.  
“Nick…” Kevin began.  
“They keep leaving us bottles of fucking champagne, AJ’s convinced that Sophie is doing this on purpose, just to mess with his head!”

Kevin snorted. “Why the fuck would Sophie send champagne to the room when she knows he’s sober? Tell him not to be fucking ridiculous.”

“What do I do?” Nick asked desperately.  
“Firstly, throw the rest of the champagne away. Secondly, keep it in your own pants. Thirdly, why the fuck did you blow him?”  
“He came on this holiday expecting to be having sex two or three times a day and he’s fucking frustrated and I … I dunno.” Nick sighed, his head in his hands.  
“Have you talked to him this morning?” Kevin asked.  
“No. He’s in the pool.”

“Go and talk to him. Come on, this is AJ. We’ve all jerked off in the same room, I’m sure you can just put it down to experience!”

Nick frowned. “Why do you not sound surprised by this?” He asked.  
“Because this is you and AJ and there was alcohol involved. Go and talk to him.”

*** 

Nick pulled on a clean pair of underwear before he opened the bathroom door, to find AJ walking towards him, his body wet from where he’d just got out of the pool, a towel around his waist.

“Hey.” Nick said awkwardly as AJ stopped in front of him.  
“Your voice sounds fucking wrecked man!” AJ laughed, surprising them both.

Nick glared at AJ. “Seriously?! That’s how we’re gonna talk about what happened?!”  
“Fuck Nick, it’s sexy!” AJ grinned, loving how red Nick turned. “Dude, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have let you, you shouldn’t have drunk champagne - I’m sending it all back today - it’s cool. Are you ok?” He asked gently as Nick shuffled past him, not wanting to look at AJ.

Nick nodded. “Feel a bit stupid.” He admitted.  
“Don’t. Fuck, it was one of the most erotic blow jobs I’ve ever had.” AJ replied, following Nick out to the sun loungers.

Nick looked up at him. “Yeah?”  
“With the champagne? Fuck, where did you get idea that from?!”

Shrugging, Nick grinned. “Been done to me a couple of times, that hot and cold sensation, man it’s awesome.” He replied, feeling the tension and the awkwardness beginning to lift.

“Dude, it was fucking amazing.” AJ smiled, dropping down onto the other sun lounger. “So, tell me, because I’m fucking amazed by your admission that I wasn’t the first guy you’ve blown.”

Nick looked away, his cheeks reddening again. “Just, nobody you’d know. Just, you know, wanted to I guess.”  
“I kind of feel like I want to write them a thank you note!” AJ laughed.  
“It wasn’t that good!” Nick replied, embarrassed.  
“Anytime you wanna do it again, you just come find me, ok?” AJ teased, squeezing Nick’s shoulder.  
“Oh fuck off!” Nick laughed at AJ, swatting his hand away.

AJ let out a low sigh of relief as he stepped into the bathroom. 

*** 

“What do you fancy doing today?” AJ asked the following morning over their usual breakfast.

Nick shrugged, tearing a croissant apart with his teeth. “Dunno.” He replied, crumbs going everywhere.

“Seriously, how you do not have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend,” AJ teased “is beyond me. You’re so refined and gentlemanly.”

“Fuck off.” Nick grinned through his mouthful of croissant.  
“We could go scuba diving.” AJ suggested.  
“Can’t, never done it before, so I’d have to be certified.” Nick said, having swallowed his mouthful.  
“Dude, you should have been certified a long time ago, probably same time as I was!” AJ laughed.  
“Ok, well, there’s snorkelling, we could do that, or there’s water sports…” 

Nick snorted with laughter, interrupting AJ who just looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously, I give you one fucking blow job and you wanna try water sports next?!”

AJ sighed, closing his eyes, resolving, yet again, to kill Brian on their return. Or his return. They might never find Nick’s body if he was careful.

“Snorkelling?” He asked, deciding that the best thing to do was to ignore Nick’s previous comment.

Nick smiled innocently at him. “Sounds good!” 

*** 

“Hey! How you guys doing?” Nick asked, spotting Amanda and David as he spotted them on the speedboat later that morning.

“Hey! We’re good, how are you? Haven’t seen you around much.” Amanda teased. “Been busy being alone, eh?!” She grinned, elbowing Nick as she sat beside him on the boat.

AJ spluttered, trying to make it sound like a cough as he greeted them both. “Just chillin’ out, you know.” He smiled, his charm oozing through. “How are the wedding plans?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Good! Just a couple more days, and we’ll finally be married.” David smiled down at Amanda who just beamed back up at him. 

*** 

They all got back to the beach a few hours later, Nick with slightly sunburnt shoulders and arms, but having had a fun time snorkelling. They’d gone out to a nearby reef, which hadn’t taken too long to get to and because of being underwater, there wasn’t much opportunity to talk but it was so relaxing, that any awkwardness that was still underlying from a couple of nights ago had completely faded.

“You guys wanna have dinner together tonight?” AJ asked them. He and Nick had spent the previous evening a little stilted with each other and Nick had gone to bed much earlier than any other night and he thought that some company would relax the both of them.

Amanda nodded, glancing up to check with David. “Yeah, that’d be nice. We haven’t made reservations yet, think we were just going to go to the buffet.” She told AJ.

“That’ll suit Nick down to the ground, then you can quit complaining about small portions!” AJ grinned, colour flushing his cheeks as Nick winked at him and smirking. “Seriously! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Carter!” AJ laughed, elbowing Nick. “We’ll see you around 8 o’clock?” AJ suggested, shoving Nick forward.

*** 

“McLean, where’s the shower gel?” Nick yelled from the bathroom later the following afternoon.  
“Which one?” AJ hollered back from the bed where he’d just woken up from a nap.  
Nick stormed out of the bathroom. “You know which fucking one I mean, the mint one.” He demanded to know.

“Oh! That one. Yeah, I’ve pretty much finished that off.” AJ grinned smugly.  
“I brought that with me! For me!” Nick snapped.  
“Then you shouldn’t have suggested I used it to finger myself, should you?!” AJ smirked. “There’s only a bit left and I’m gonna be honest, I’ve hidden it from you.” He said proudly.

Nick launched himself at the bed, grabbing hold of AJ. “Where the fuck is it?” He snapped, punching AJ lightly on the arm.

“Not telling you! Tell you what, I’ll let you listen when I use it later!” AJ teased.  
“You’re such a …” Nick trailed off as AJ pushed back at him, trying to get off the bed. “Tell me where it is!”  
“No!” AJ laughed as Nick used his legs to drag AJ back onto the bed, pushing his shoulders down hard. 

They wrestled for a few moments, Nick attempting to pin AJ down and as he did so, the knuckles of his left hand swept over AJ’s groin, and AJ bucked up before stilling immediately.

Nick’s eyes lit up. “Oh…!” He grinned, deliberately repeating his movement, his stomach swooping as AJ groaned, AJ’s eyes falling shut. 

Nick’s heart pounded as he kept his eyes on AJ as he opened the fly to AJ’s shorts and AJ’s eyes flew open again. Neither of them said anything as Nick’s hand wrapped around AJ’s hardening cock.

“Well, looks like you might not need the mint shower gel after all…” Nick murmured quietly, leaning down to the side of AJ’s head, nipping AJ’s ear lobe gently.

AJ’s heart raced as he looked up at Nick and he suddenly pushed up, pushing Nick onto his back, his mouth on Nick’s before he knew what he was doing, Nick’s hand still in his shorts, as they kissed hard, furiously. AJ went up on his knees, shoving his shorts down with one hand and undoing Nick’s towel with the other, Nick gasping into the kiss as AJ wrapped his hand around Nick’s fattening cock.

“Fuck Aje.” Nick groaned.  
“This ok?” AJ checked, needing to know that they both wanted this.  
“Fuck yes.” Nick breathed, pushing himself up into AJ’s hand. “Absolutely fucking yes.” He groaned.

As soon as AJ’s shorts were kicked off, Nick rolled them over again, looming over AJ as they kissed, hands all over each other’s bodies, AJ’s legs bent up at the knees as Nick pressed down on top of him, their hands trapped between each other.

Nick pulled back slightly, still kissing AJ as if his life depended on it and he moved his hand from AJ’s cock, down to his balls and around to his entrance.

“Bet you wish the shower gel was here now, don’tcha?” He teased quietly, pressing the tip of his index finger against AJ’s entrance.

AJ’s orgasm hit with no warning as Nick’s finger pressed just inside of him, loud moans falling from his mouth as Nick worked his hand back over his cock, working him through it. AJ gasped for breath, both arms falling down against the bed as Nick used the fluid on his own cock, his eyes boring into AJ’s as he jerked off, his orgasm building and building.

“Next time, you can use the end of the shower gel and fuck me with it.” AJ muttered, knowing exactly the reaction it would have on Nick and he grinned as Nick came, spurts of come shooting from Nick, over AJ’s chest.

“Fuck…!” Nick groaned as he fell on top of AJ. “That was fighting dirty.” He sighed, his head on AJ’s shoulder.  
“Dude, that’s called dirty talk, I mean, if you don’t know what that is…” AJ teased as Nick smacked his hand onto AJ’s other shoulder.  
“Kinda feel we should have been doing a lot more of this on holiday.” Nick admitted as he eased himself up, grinning down at the mess on AJ’s chest. 

“Well, I for one would have been a lot more relax…..” AJ’s mouth, and brain, stopped working as Nick hovered over him, his tongue trailing over AJ’s chest where their come was mixed together. 

AJ lay there, his eyes closed, mind racing as Nick carried on, chuckling a little as he swiped his tongue over AJ’s nipple, causing the older man to gasp with sensitivity. 

Eventually, Nick sat back on AJ’s legs. “Shower?” He asked easily, as if they did this all the time.  
AJ grinned. “Fuck yes.” He breathed with a grin. 

*** 

“I haven’t got anything smarter than this.” Nick said as they both got changed for the wedding. He was wearing a pair of smartish shorts and a pink polo shirt.

AJ looked over at Nick. “Looks fine to me.” He grinned.  
“Says the guy who came with proper wedding attire!” Nick laughed. “Seriously, why did you pack a pair of chinos, a white shirt and a bow tie?!” Nick grinned, sauntering over to AJ.  
“Because I like to look nice when I go for dinner. Bow tie was an afterthought.” He admitted.  
“You do look good.” Nick told him, leaning on the table by AJ, legs out as he watched AJ through lowered lashes.  
“Don’t even fucking think about it. We don’t have time.” AJ laughed, swatting Nick away.

Nick shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean!” He replied in his best ‘I’m innocent’ voice.  
“Oh, so it wasn’t you who jumped me yesterday afternoon, had his finger in my arse or spent the entire of this morning swanning around the fucking pool like some sort of sex god?” AJ asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Sex god? I like it!” Nick grinned.  
AJ rolled his eyes. “Of course, that’s the part that you hone in on!”  
“It has been quite difficult keeping my hands off you.” Nick told him.

“Dude, we agreed…” AJ began, referring to the talk they’d had after their shower yesterday, that this was solely a holiday thing.  
“So if it’s just a holiday thing, why did I not spend this morning balls deep in your arse?” Nick whined.

AJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck...come on, we’re gonna be late. If you’re good, you might get lucky when we get back.” He winked at Nick

*** 

“Guys, it was such a beautiful ceremony.” Nick gushed as Amanda and David sat down next to them at the reception a couple of hours later.

“Ignore him, he’s had too much champagne. Again!” AJ said pointedly, his arm around Nick’s shoulders as Nick rested his head on AJ’s shoulders.  
“Worked out pretty well last time, I seem to recall.” Nick grinned up at AJ. “Aww, am I embarrassing you?!” He teased as AJ’s cheeks flushed with colour.  
“Shut your mouth, you.” AJ said affectionately. “And I mean, it was a beautiful ceremony, he’s just a bit over the top when he’s drunk!”  
“You’re no fun.” Nick whined at AJ.

“You not having a drink?” David asked AJ and Nick glanced over at the other man.  
“AJ doesn’t drink.” Amanda told her new husband quickly. “I didn’t know you did either, Nick.” She added.  
“Damn bloody media, our entire lives are known to all!” AJ laughed it off. “No, I don’t and he doesn’t usually, just letting him kick back as it’s a holiday.” He explained.

David looked shocked. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise.” He apologised.  
“Don’t sweat it, it’s no big deal. I definitely had a lifetime’s worth of alcohol in the first 30 years of my life!” He explained. “So, first dance soon, what are you dancing to?”

Nick sat up. “We could sing for you!” He announced, looking as though he’d just had the best idea in the world.

“Nicky, stop!” AJ laughed. “They’ll have their own song, let’s not inflict us on them, eh?” He asked gently.  
“I mean, you could if you wanted to…” Amanda said. “But don’t feel that you have to.” She added, seeing the reluctance on AJ’s face.  
“It’s just we’re on holiday, we don’t want to draw an audience, get anything on the old internet.” He explained as Amanda nodded.  
“Of course, I totally understand.” She replied with a smile.

*** 

“Right, I think it’s time to get you to bed.” AJ smiled at Nick a couple of hours later. Nick hadn’t had a lot more to drink, but was still erring on the edge of tipsy.

“No! We have to wait for Amanda to throw her bouquet!” Nick whined, moving out of AJ’s reach.  
“Fine, then we can go?” AJ sighed tiredly.  
“Yes, then we can go and you can take me to bed.” Nick grinned.  
AJ laughed. “I think you’re far too wasted for that!”

Nick laughed as he got up, almost tripping over his chair as he made his way over to where Amanda was.

*** 

Nick stared at the bouquet on the table by his bed, which was covering his phone, when he woke up the next morning. Why was there a bouquet there? 

He turned over, glancing down at AJ who was still fast asleep. He vaguely remembered going to Amanda and David’s wedding, but he couldn’t work out why he’d have a bouquet.

He rolled onto his back, his hangover crashing around in his head as he tried to remember the night before. 

*** 

“I think I might have married AJ.” He mumbled into his phone half an hour later, glaring at it when he saw Kevin laughing loudly on FaceTime..

“Don’t be so fucking stupid Carter!” Kevin laughed. “Married to AJ?! Yeah, right, how much have you had to drink?”  
“Nothing! Well, not this morning, but I had some champagne last night, I know, I know, I shouldn’t be let loose, but I was and we’ve kind of been fooling around a bit, and what if we did?” Nick said urgently.  
“Woah, what the fuck do you mean you’ve been fooling around?” Kevin asked, his voice suddenly sharp, his eyes narrowing.

“Since I blew him, we’ve been fooling around, having sex. It’s just a holiday thing.” He shrugged.  
“Just a holiday thing?” Kevin asked in disbelief.  
“Yes. It’s been nice, he’s as frustrated as fuck, and it’s not doing anybody any harm.”  
“It is if you got fucking married!” Kevin hissed, moving to another room.

“Kristin laughing again?” Nick asked.  
“Yeah, seriously, she’s got no sense of timing. What did you do last night?”  
“We went to a wedding.”

Kevin’s features softened. “So, is the bouquet just from the wedding?”  
“No, I mean, I don’t think so.” Nick replied, confused.  
“Dude, AJ didn’t drink, did he?”  
Nick shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t. I mean, I don’t remember much of last night, but I know he wouldn’t.” He replied.

“Ok, look, I doubt very much you two got married. Just go talk to him.” Kevin suggested.  
“I can’t.” Nick said, his eyes a little wild.  
“Oh my god, right, fine, I’ll call him.” Kevin said, hanging up before Nick could reply.

*** 

Nick stilled on the sun lounger as he heard AJ laughing from inside the villa a little while later. After Kevin had hung up on him, Nick had snuck out to the balcony, lying on a sun lounger just as he’d heard AJ’s phone ringing and AJ had answered it by asking Kevin if he knew what the fucking time was. 

AJ walked out to the balcony and smacked Nick around the head. "Married? To you? Absolutely no fucking way Carter!" He grinned.

“Hey, you’d be lucky to tie this down!” Nick replied grumpily, part offended and part embarrassed.

“I don’t doubt it, but seriously, we’ve known each other far too long, we’d fuck each other off so much in the first six months!” AJ laughed, sitting down on the end of Nick’s sun lounger. “You caught Amanda’s bouquet.” He explained.

“Oh!” Nick said, realisation in his voice. “That makes sense.”

“Maybe one day.” AJ grinned. “Swim?” He asked, stripping out of all of his clothes and diving into the pool.

Nick grinned, jumping off, wincing at the pain in his head as he did the same and dive bombed into the pool with AJ.

*** 

“Morning.” AJ smiled at Nick as he woke to find Nick watching him the next morning.  
“So, this is a holiday thing, right, just a holiday thing?” Nick asked.  
“Good morning to you too Aje, how did you sleep? I slept fine Nick, thanks for asking.” AJ chuckled to himself.  
“Sorry, how did you sleep?” Nick grinned.  
“I slept fine, thanks for asking!” AJ laughed. “Yeah, I mean, I guess...is that what you want?” He said, answering Nick’s original question.

“I don’t know. I mean, we’ve known each other for a long time, we’re both single, we’re pretty good at what we are doing…” Nick smirked, nudging AJ’s shoulder.  
“Are you suggesting we carry this on at home?” AJ asked in surprise.

Nick let out a long breath. “I really, really wanna fuck you but if it’s just a holiday thing, I don’t think I should.” He let out quickly.

AJ looked at him in surprise. “Not what I was thinking you were going to say.” He admitted.  
“I’ve not done it before, but…” Nick twisted his lips awkwardly. “I’ve been fucked and I kinda want, I really want to do that with you, but it’s very personal, it’s very intimate and …”  
“You’ve been fucked? By a guy?” AJ interrupted.  
“Yeah. Long time ago.”

AJ rolled onto his back. “Wow, I mean, I feel like I find something new out about you every day.” He let out a low whistle. “Anyone I know?” He asked, looking back at Nick.

“No. One night thing.”  
“Memorable?” AJ asked.  
Nick sighed with a smile. “Oh yeah. And I’d want it to be for you, but I don’t know if I could just fuck you and then it never happen again.”

“You’re very romantic, you know that?” AJ teased and Nick stuck his tongue out at him. “How you’re single, honestly, I have no idea. Look, I don’t know if this is a lifestyle choice I wanna make, I’m not sure it’s a lifestyle choice you wanna make, but I think if neither of us are sure, then we probably shouldn’t? Right?” AJ suggested 

Nick nodded. “Ok, just hands and mouths then?” He asked with a grin. 

AJ moved so he was straddling Nick’s hips. “Sounds good to me.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. 

***

Nick crawled over AJ a couple of hours later where he was laid sleepily on the bed. 

“Hey.” He grinned down at AJ.  
“Hey yourself.” AJ smiled, parting his legs as Nick settled between them. “I thought I was the horny one.”  
Nick grinned. “Yeah, but think it’s rubbed off on me.”

AJ wiggles his eyebrows at Nick. “Talking of rubbing off…!” He laughed, reaching up to kiss him. 

Several minutes later, both men were naked, Nick on his front as AJ laid over his back, sucking a bruise onto Nick’s neck as the younger man writhed beneath him. As AJ bit on a sensitive part of Nick’s neck, Nick rocked up and back into AJ, causing AJ to gasp as the tip of his cock grazed between Nick’s arse. 

AJ chased the sensation as Nick rocked his hips back again. 

“Fuck, how have I never noticed how awesome your arse is.” AJ moaned, his lips next to Nick’s ear, 

Nick letting out a small moan of his own. “I’ve never even looked at another guy’s arse like I’m looking at yours and all I can think of is jerking off over yours.”

“Fuck…” Nick moaned, pushing up onto his knees. 

“Wonder what it would be like, getting my mouth on your arse, whether eating you out would be anything like anything like doing that to a woman.” He murmured, pushing forward. 

Nick gasped as AJ’s cock pushed further between his legs. “Fuck Aje…” he groaned, the feeling of AJ’s cock between his thighs making his mind spin. 

AJ dug his fingers into Nick’s hips, his hands spread wide over Nick’s arse. He let out a whimper as the tip of his cock grazed the back of Nick’s balls. 

As AJ’s movements sped up he gripped Nicks hips harder, part of him hoping that there would be bruises evident in the morning. As the thought that Nick would be flying home with them sank in, AJ thrust forward harder; feeling Nick tense around him.

Dropping down on one elbow, Nick wrapped his fingers around his own cock, jerking his wrist in time with AJ’s thrusts, his face turned into his arm.

With a guttural moan, Nick came first; his whole body shaking with tension as his orgasm rattled through his body. AJ fucked between Nick’s thighs faster and faster until his body exploded, and he came between Nick’s thighs, hot streaks of it covering Nick’s balls. 

Both of them fell onto the mattress, AJ sprawled on top of Nick’s body. 

“Can’t breathe!” Nick huffed out a laugh, using his shoulder to elbow AJ off of him. 

“Fuck man, that was …” AJ trailed off. 

Nick grinned at him as he squirmed around onto his back. “Urgh, I’m not sleeping on that!” He laughed. 

“Just as well housekeeping will come in later!” AJ replied. 

*** 

“Can’t believe we go home tomorrow.” Nick yawned as they climbed into bed hours later, fresh, clean sheets in their bed. 

“I know. Had a pretty good time, all things considered!” AJ grinned, nudging Nick. “We gonna be ok, when we get back?” He asked. 

Nick shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, sure it’ll be cool, dude.” He said with as much ease as he could manage. 

*** 

AJ listened to Nick snoring beside him. Nick had been asleep for an hour and AJ had lain awake, not able to switch his brain off. 

He knew the sensible thing to do was to stop what they were doing when they left the island the next morning. But there was a feeling in his gut that told him that’s not what he wanted, and he was beginning to think that it wasn’t what Nick wanted either, and AJ was finding it difficult to ignore it. 

He’d slept with guys in the past, a long time ago, when he was generally high, or drunk, or both, and it had never meant anything other than getting laid, but there was something about Nick that made him question himself and what he wanted.

He rolled onto his side, watching Nick’s chest rise and fall as he slept. He’d always known Nick was good looking - nobody could deny that, but he felt like he was seeing Nick properly for the first time in 25 years. 

“Nick.” He murmured. 

No reply. 

“Hey, Nicky,” AJ started, stroking his fingers down Nick’s arm. 

“Hmm?” Nick murmured. “Ok?”  
“I need you to fuck me.” AJ whispered into Nick’s ear. 

Nick let out a small laugh. “Go to sleep Aje. I’m not fucking you just because you’re horny again!” He murmured sleepily.  
“You have to, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all day.” AJ said, very matter-of-factly. “I mean, how can I make an informed decision about a lifestyle change I might wanna make if I don’t have all the facts?”

Nick cracked one eye open and looked at AJ. “Go on.”

“You’ve, it’s like you’ve awakened a curiosity, I mean, I really like what we’ve done, really like it and I kinda wanna see what else we can do.”

Nick turned onto his side, watching as AJ tried to explain himself. 

“You know how high my sex drive is, it’s like an itch that I couldn’t scratch. And then you came along and you’ve settled me more than anyone ever has.” He admitted. 

Nick frowned. “Settled?”  
“Satisfied then, like you blow my mind so much that when it’s over, I’m 100% done. I’ve almost never had that happen before.”

Nick grinned, shuffling closer to AJ. “So, what you’re saying is I’m the best shag you’ve ever had?”

AJ glared. “Not sure that’s exactly what I said Carter! And that takes me nicely back to my point.” He grinned. “Haven’t actually fucked me yet.”

Nick moved so his chest was pressed up against AJ’s side. “Sure? Like, 100% sure?” He asked, his hand on AJ’s chest, his thumb rubbing over a nipple.

“100% fucking sure Carter.” AJ laughed lightly.

Nick sat up, straddling AJ’s hips as he leant down to kiss him, AJ’s beard stubbly against his skin as Nick rocked his hips down to AJ’s. 

They kissed for a minute or so, AJ’s hands firmly planted on Nick’s arse before Nick jumped off the bed.

“I just need to get …” He trailed off, disappearing into the bathroom and reappearing a few seconds later with a small tube and a foil packet.

“Seriously dude, you brought condoms on a holiday with me?!” AJ laughed as Nick threw them on the bed, kneeling by AJ’s feet.

“Well, I hadn’t actually planned on using either with you, but you know, always be prepared and all that shit!” Nick laughed, pulling AJ’s boxers down and throwing them down to the floor.

“You were never a boy scout!” AJ laughed, grabbing Nick’s hands and pulling him back down to him.

Nick laughed as he kissed AJ again. “So, this lifestyle change you’ve been thinking about…?” He prompted, raising his hips a little to slide his hand between them, wrapping his hand around AJ’s cock.

“Fuck...yeah, I mean, I can’t make an informed decision if I don’t know what it feels like!” He gasped, arching his back as Nick worked his hand over him lazily.

“What if you don’t like it?” Nick asked conversationally.

AJ opened his eyes and glared at him. “I seriously doubt that’s a possibility.” He told Nick.

“Turn over.” Nick said, moving his hand away from AJ who moaned in annoyance.  
“Why?” AJ whined, his hips pushing into thin air.  
“It’s easier to open you up.” Nick smiled, kissing AJ hard on the mouth and then pushing at his shoulders so he rolled onto his front. “And besides, it’s not like you’ve not been where I am right now, you know more than you’re letting on.”

“Ok, here’s what I’m thinking,” AJ began as Nick opened the lube and poured some onto the fingers of his right hand. “You know way more about this than you have ever let on.”

“Uh huh.” Nick agreed, pressing the tip of his index finger against AJ’s entrance. “You gotta relax dude, you gotta trust me, k?”  
AJ nodded. “You know I trust you.” He replied.

Nick pulled AJ onto his knees, his arse just in front of Nick. “Fuck, I wanna do so much to you…” He trailed off, leaning down and kissing the bottom of AJ’s spine as he pushed his finger against AJ’s entrance again, the lube helping him ease his finger in to the first knuckle. “Relax, I got you.” He told AJ, feeling the tension in AJ’s back. “Feel ok?” He asked, pushing a little more of his finger in.

“Feels fucking weird!” AJ huffed out a laugh. 

“But good weird, or bad weird?” Nick asked, stroking the pad of his thumb around AJ’s entrance as he moved his finger a little inside.

“Good, I think.” AJ admitted. “Fuck, you know the weirdest part of this?” He asked, letting out a long moan as Nick pushed the rest of his index finger in.

“That it’s me?” Nick replied.  
“No, surprisingly, that’s not it. It’s the fact that you know more about this than I do! I thought I was the one who’d had the weirdest sex.” He replied breathily, his body already feeling full. 

“It’s not weird Aje, it’s just two guys, that’s all.”  
“Which I’ve done before, just never this way…more…” AJ moaned as Nick circled his finger around in AJ’s arse.

Nick pulled his index finger out, lining it up with his middle finger and he pushed them both inside, pausing as AJ tensed beneath him again.

“Want me to stop?” Nick asked. He could see how tense AJ’s shoulders were.  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” AJ growled. “I feel so full already…”

Nick laughed. “You wait until you’ve got me buried in your arse,” he murmured, leaning down to AJ’s ear. “Then you’re gonna know what full is.” He continued, teasingly. He scissored his fingers, stretching AJ as much as he could, searching around for the spot in AJ that was going to change everything.

Nick grinned as he found it, AJ letting out a loud cry, his body jerking against Nick’s fingers. “Fuck, do that again!” AJ pleaded.

Brushing the pad of his finger over it again, Nick couldn’t help but smirk. “So weird, seeing you like this.” He told him. “You’re always in charge, always know what you want and look at you now, writhing around on the bed, my fingers in your arse. Nobody’s gonna fucking believe me!”

AJ turned his head to look at Nick, pleasure written all over his face. “Nobody’s gonna fucking know, understand?!” He laughed.

Nick slid another finger inside of AJ, smirking down at AJ. “Oh, they’re gonna know Aje, they’re gonna know you begged me…”

AJ bit down on his bottom lip. “Fucking…” He began, not really knowing where he was going with his sentence because Nick’s fingers were so amazing, pushing and pulling and stretching him and AJ was beginning to realise that his lifestyle change was well on the way.

“Tell me when you want me.” Nick smiled, his fingers moving a little faster, then slower, and faster again.

“Fuck man...you’re such a fucking tease.” He gasped as Nick took his fingers out, watching as AJ’s hole clenched around thin air. “Come on, do it.” He pleaded.

“Fingers?” Nick asked innocently.

AJ moved his arm and smacked Nick’s thigh. “No, not your fucking fingers you fucking tease!” He laughed.

“On your back or front?” Nick asked, grabbing the condom and tearing it open.

“Which is better?” AJ asked, his hips pushing down into the bed, needing some friction.

“It’s personal preference - I can fuck you harder from behind.” He told AJ, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. 

“From behind, then.” AJ moaned as Nick stroked his hand over the top of AJ’s arse, smacking it gently as he did so. “Fuck….” AJ gasped, his body stuttering forward.

Nick grinned. “Oh. Well, that’s something to remember!” He laughed. He grabbed more lube, coating his cock as liberally as he could do before he held AJ’s hips tightly. “Ready?” He asked, pushing the tip of his cock against AJ’s entrance.

“Carter, if you don’t get that thing inside of me now, I’m gonna ride your fucking dick…” AJ demanded and Nick couldn’t help but push inside, AJ’s words turning him on impossibly further.

The moan that came out of AJ’s mouth was one of the most amazing sounds Nick had ever heard. It was low, guttural and definitely on the side of pornographic. Nick stilled, the feeling of AJ around him completely overwhelming, it was so much tighter than being with a woman.

He paused as he got to about halfway in, running his hand down AJ’s spine. “Ok?” He checked, hearing AJ’s laboured breathing.

“I...more…” AJ managed to grind out, pushing his arse back, inadvertently widening his hips and Nick grunted as he slid all the way in.  
“Fuck…” Nick gasped, looking down at where he was balls deep in AJ and he knew there was no way he was going to let this just be a one time thing.  
“Fucking move, would ya?!” AJ growled. “Fuck, you’re so …” He trailed off.  
“Big?!” Nick grinned, pulling out and pushing into AJ slowly and carefully.

“Fucking egotistical is more like it!” AJ panted. “I thought you said you could fuck me harder from behind.” He goaded Nick a little, smirking at him over his shoulder.

Nick shook his head, a smile plastered over his face. He deliberately pulled out as slowly as he could, so just the tip of his cock was inside of AJ before he gripped AJ’s hips even tighter and slammed into AJ as hard as he could manage.

AJ collapsed onto the bed in surprise, immediately propping himself back up on his elbows. “Come on Nick, I want it hard, want you to fuck me so fucking hard…” AJ grunted, moving one hand down to his cock, resting on one elbow and one shoulder.

“Uh huh, don’t touch yourself.” Nick told him, smacking AJ’s hand away. He leant down over AJ’s back, as far deep inside him as he could possibly be. “That’s mine.” He growled territorially and AJ gasped as Nick drew back and slammed in again, finding that spot and AJ cried out.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Nick put everything into fucking in and out of AJ. By rights, there was no way he should be coming so quickly, not after they’d already had sex twice that day, but being inside of AJ was far more intense than he’d imagined it and he fought desperately, feeling his orgasm building.

“Want me to come in your arse or over you?” He panted, wrapping his hand around AJ’s cock again, jerking his hand back and forth faster and faster, feeling AJ tense beneath him again.

“Over my back…” AJ gasped and Nick bit down on his lip at his words, having to make sure he didn’t come there and then. “Fuck Nick, I’m so fucking close…” AJ gasped and then he jerked forward, crying out Nick’s name as he came, hot fluid coating Nick’s hand as he did so.

Nick wrenched his hand away, pulling out of AJ and tearing the condom off. Three strokes of his own hand and he came, coming all over AJ’s back, grunting and gasping as AJ collapsed onto the mattress, Nick’s vision whiting out as he toppled onto AJ’s back.

AJ pushed Nick off, panting loudly. “Are you absolutely certain you’ve never done that before?” He asked, pulling a face as he turned onto his back, realising too late that there was come all over his back which he’d now wiped onto the sheet.

“Well, not with a guy!” Nick laughed breathlessly.

AJ hit his shoulder. “Well, I know that you’ve fucked women for God’s sake - I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on that far too many times!”

Nick just grinned. “So, it was ok?” He asked shyly.

“No, dude, it was fucking awful - what do you think?!” AJ grinned back. “Although we are swapping sides, there’s no way I’m sleeping in the wet patch.”

Nick scooted over to his side of the bed. “You wanted me to come on your back! Your fault you turned over!” He cried. “Pretty fucking hot though!” He winked at AJ.

AJ carefully got up and out of the bed, looking down at the mess on the sheet. “I feel like I should be impressed that you had that much left in you after today!” He said, looking up to see Nick smirking proudly and he threw a pillow at Nick.

“Come on, lets go clean up and then maybe sleep on the bed in the loft?” He suggested.  
“Only if you can be arsed to pull the pillows and duvet up there.” Nick replied.

*** 

Half an hour later, they were lying on the bed in the loft, above the pool area. It was gone midnight, the air was still and cool and the only sounds they could hear were that of the waves below them.

“So, you wanna lifestyle change?” Nick smiled at AJ.

“Well, I mean, it was ok…!” AJ teased. “I might need another go, you know, just to make sure.”

Nick nodded. “I can do that. Not tonight though, I’m fucking beat!” He added. “You think the others will be ok about it?”

“I cannot wait to see the look on Kev’s face when you tell him!” AJ laughed.  
“Hey, I’m not doing that on my own!” Nick cried.  
“I’ll tell Brian and Howie, that’s two I’ve got to tell and you’ve only got tell one person.” AJ tried to rationalise.  
“Who is Kevin…no fucking way I’m telling him on my own. He’s gonna…Although, he knows what we’ve been doing here, so he might not be that surprised if we…carried this on at home.” Nick shook his head. “Reckon Brian will be ok about it?” He asked quietly.

“Dude, he loves us both. We’ve all got friends who are bi, or gay, and he’s absolutely fine with them - just because he doesn’t believe it’s a good thing due to his faith, he’s never gonna disown us because of this.” AJ told him quietly. 

Silence fell over them for a few minutes.

“Do you think we should, I dunno, keep this to ourselves for a little while, whilst we work it out?” Nick asked.  
“Is that what you want?” AJ asked carefully.  
“What if we fuck it up?”  
“Oh, so now you start to have doubts!” AJ laughed easily, pulling Nick closer to him. “We won’t, and do you know what, on the off chance that we do, if one of us feels like it’s not right, we need to work it out then - not keep it going for the sake of the other person, deal?”

Nick nodded. “You’re gonna get pretty sick of me annoying you fairly quickly.” He shrugged.

“Carter, I’ve been around you for 25 years - I’m already fucking sick of you!” He teased.

*** 

“I’ve no idea what day it is, let alone what time it is.” Nick yawned as they waited for their bags to come around on the carousel at LAX, many hours later.

“It’s dark outside, so I guess that means we can sleep?” AJ suggested, sunglasses on despite the late hour, hiding how tired he was.

“Fuck, I hope so. Maybe we should’ve tried to get more sleep this morning?” Nick suggested, a small smirk on his face.

AJ glanced around, making sure there weren’t people watching them as he slid his arms around Nick’s waist from where he was stood behind him. “Then you wouldn’t have made me come twice before we left the hotel this morning, yesterday, I don’t fucking know!” He laughed quietly, resting his cheek on Nick’s shoulder.

Nick shrugged, letting his head fall back so it was closer to AJ’s. “That is true. That was quite fucking awesome!”

Their bags arrived a moment later and both men broke apart, grabbing their own suitcases and making their way towards the Arrivals Hall.

“Are you…” Nick began.  
“Can I…” AJ spoke at the same time. “You go.” He said with a smile.  
“Where are you going now?” Nick asked nervously.  
“I have a hotel booked but…” AJ trailed off, looking for something from Nick.

“You wanna come back to mine? Hang out for a day or so before we have to go back on stage? I mean, why pay for a room when there’s a bed at mine?” He suggested quietly as they stood in Arrivals.

“Is it your bed?” AJ teased.

Nick smiled. “If you play your cards right, it could be.”  
“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that is it?!” AJ laughed. “Guess we could see how that goes.” 

***


End file.
